Tainted Innocence
by Closer Than Fate
Summary: Ok, ratings may change later. Sango is plagued by horrible nightmares. One by one her friends are killed off, with no hints as to how or why. Sango knows though. . . More reviews I get, the longer the chapters!


CloserThanFate: This chapter is dedicated to . . . .Chi Yamamoto and Sora Chi (yes that's their usernames here)! Cause they are hard working authoresses who try their best and inspires me!

Disclaimer: I won nothing but the plot! Damn fate . . .

(please don't mind my grammar!)

InuYasha had suddenly rushed ahead, confusing everyone. Well, except Kagome that is. She had gone off to her own time to get something. When Sango and the others caught up to InuYasha, they gasped in horror. Kagome's body lay there in a pool of her own, cooling blood. A gaping hole just under her rib cage revealed crimson organs and muscle. In the air, there was the foul stench of slaughter. Her body rested on its side so you could almost see through her. Dark, glazed eyes watched them trying to fathom what could have done this. For there was no odor from a demon and a human couldn't have done anything like this. Kagome's heart lay just beside her head and still beat every few seconds before finally stopping and expelling all fluids with a violent jerk. Shippo threw up what was left of the meal Kagome had just a few hours ago made for them and Kirara shook her fur compulsively as she paced around in a slight circle. Miroku almost seemed engrossed by the scene, never moving and never taking his eyes off of her. InuYasha fell to his knees. This was worse than what had happened 50 years ago and it hit him hard. Losing his composure, he started to cry letting the tears drop into Kagome's blood. Her eyes seemed to be pleading to him to help her, though he knew she was gone. Sango's head reeled, sending her crashing to the ground. The horrible world she now called a nightmare slowly covered in darkness.

When she woke, she found herself being carried by Miroku along a dark path in the forest. Her mind was still slightly foggy but soon the memories came back to her. A picture of Kagome's corpse flashed in her mind. She closed her eyes trying to think, but instead fell asleep, tears streaking her face lightly. She woke once again but did not open her eyes. The voices of Miroku and InuYasha could be heard in hushed whispers. The quiet snores of Shippo could be heard over them, making it hard to listen.

"I don't _care _what killed her, I'm going to find it and kill _it_!" whispered InuYasha harshly.

"I know you're mad, we all are." said Miroku in a stern tone, "But nothing can change the fact that we have no clue what could have done it. And if it could have done this much damage so quickly, could we really defeat it?"

InuYasha remained silent after 'Keh'ing off what Miroku had said. Sango screamed inside her head. She knew what had done this and had prayed each night it wouldn't happen. That is, before she fell asleep. When she did, the one now known as a murderer visited her. It was almost like living the painful moment before a gruesome death for what felt like forever. He called himself 'Keiru' and loved to torture people. Keiru was the one who tortured her in her dreams. Making Kagome live for those few minutes with her heart beating outside her body was not necessarily a kind of torture for her, but for the rest of them. It served as well as a painful reminder to Sango that if anyone found out, they would be killed, each time more horrific. No one had found out besides Kagome who must have seen the pain in Sango's eyes before and pieced it together. No, no one could find out again. This couldn't happen again.

"Yes it could. And if you don't obey me, it will," said a cold, lustful voice in her head. Without realizing it, Sango had fallen back asleep. 'Please, _don't _let this be a dream' she thought, starting to cry inside her mind as both her dignity and innocence was slowly stripped away . . .

CloserThanFate: Sorry this chapter is so short; I was just testing this story out, the next one will be longer. Please review and tell me what you think! Sorry for the lime thing, I have NO clue where it came from. Anyways, Ja Ni!


End file.
